Let It Burn
by Jayden Breeze
Summary: [one-shot] [songfic] Tyson reflects about his love for Hilary, and whether he should stay or let it go.


"Let It Burn" by TenchiTenryou38

Disclaimer: So I don't own Beyblade V-Force. Damn it! And it's another TenchiTenryou original version of Usher's 'Burn'. Think I might have a career in song writing?

♪ I don't understand, why. ♪

♪ See, it's burning me we didn't hold onto this. ♪

♪ It was something I didn't want to do. ♪

♪ It didn't mean I wanted to. ♪

♪ What I'm saying is that I…I love you. ♪

♪ Heh, I guess it's too late now to tell you. ♪

♪ I don't wanna let you go. ♪

♪ I didn't hurt you. ♪

♪ But, now, I'll let it burn. ♪

Tyson sat by the window, looking out at the pouring rain. It had been weeks, since him and Hilary broke up after a fight. The BladeBreakers had tried their best to cheer him up, but hadn't done a thing to snap him out of it. That day, they tried to take him out to a party, but he refused.

"You guys go. I'll stay here.", Tyson said.

"Are you sure, Tyce?", Max asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Ray looked at Kai and Max, and said, "Ok. We'll be back at 10:00."

After they left, Tyson picked up a picture of him and Hilary inside a mall photo booth throwing peace signs behind each other's hair. He walked into his room and cut the television on. Tyson jumped onto his bed and stared watching a movie, but bored him instantly. Tyson looked at the movie for a while and then turned it off. Pictures of him and Hilary came back to his mind and he shook them off. He held his head in his hands and ran them through his black hair.

'_What's wrong with me? She's gone, and I'll get over it._', Tyson thought.

He saw his basketball and picked it up. He went outside and shot around a few times, but an after-image of Hilary defending him popped up, and he dropped the ball. Then, her voice showed up.

"Tyson, I love you."

♪ It burned me when you said it. ♪

♪ I didn't wanted it from the start. ♪

♪ Guess that I really had it comin'. ♪

♪ It won't be better apart. ♪

♪ Baby, can't we work it out? ♪

♪ Cause, I think it's gonna change. ♪

♪ We both know it will. But instead, you still wanna go separate ways. ♪

♪ Girl, you know I wanna stay in this relationship. ♪

♪ But I hurt you, baby. I didn't wanna trip. ♪

♪ There's so many things that I'm dealing with in turn. ♪

♪ I guess that I should let it burn. ♪

He shook his head and the after–image disappeared. He looked around and saw the rain starting to fall. He picked up the ball and ran inside, then took a shower. After he got out, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. He opened the drink and went to his room. He pulled a t-shirt out of his dresser and put it on, and pulled out a New York jersey with the words, 'T&H 4Ever' inside a heart on the sleeve.

"I…I don't believe I forgot this.", he said. "I loved this thing, but I never put it on."

He thought for a moment, and slipped the jersey over his t-shirt. It fit perfectly, and he looked in the mirror and saw…

"Hilary!"

He turned and looked, but didn't see her, or anybody else in the room. He walked out of the room and stopped when saw a picture of him and Hilary with the BladeBreakers. He sighed and kept on walking downstairs.

♪ When the feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. ♪

♪ But you know, you gotta let go. ♪

♪ Cause the party just ain't jumpin like it used to. ♪

♪ Even though this will bruise you. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

♪ Deep down, I know it ain't the best for you. ♪

♪ I hate the thought of you being with someone else. ♪

♪ I don't hope that it's over. I don't hope it's through. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

As Tyson got downstairs, he looked at his Grandpa practicing kendo inside their family dojo. A movie started up in his mind about what happened the day they fell in love.

(Flashback)

"Tyson? What are you doing?", Hilary asked.

"Practicing kendo. Why are you over here?"

"I…just wanted to see how you were, that's all."

"Oh, ok."

Tyson went back to practicing, and Hilary sat on the porch. Tyson kept looking at Hilary and noticed the look on her face. She had a sort-of puppy dog-meets-loner look and Tyson stopped swinging the kendo sword.

"Wanna learn it?", Tyson asked.

Hilary looked at Tyson and he was smiling. He never smiled when she was around and this was the first time when she saw him. She smiled and walked over to Tyson, who gave her the wooden sword. Tyson touched her hand and was going to take it back, when he placed his hands over hers, and stood behind her.

"Ok, just move in a slow motion.", Tyson said. "Left, then right."

The both of them moved as if they were dancing, while Max, Kenny, and Ray looked at them from the window. Kai looked from a reasonable distance, but couldn't help except smile.

"Think they'll finally crack and tell each other?", Max asked.

"They probably will, Max. They probably will.", Ray said.

♪ Sent pages I wasn't supposed to. ♪

♪ Baby, don't you know that I really want you? ♪

♪ My life hasn't been the same. Find myself calling your name. ♪

♪ I'm hoping the ladies can understand. Tell me, can my fellas feel my pain? ♪

♪ This is the way I feel. I made a big mistake, but it's too late. She doesn't wanna be my baby. ♪

♪ What am I gonna do now, to get my baby back? Yet baby girl, ♪

♪ Don't you know that you're everything in my world? ♪

♪ You've been gone for to long. ♪

♪ It's been 14 days, 16 hours, I'll be burning singing this song. ♪

Meanwhile, Tyson was still teaching Hilary kendo. They were closer to each other, and Hilary's face was brighter with her smile, and that was what Tyson was thinking.

"Now, spin and bring the blade down fast."

Hilary smiled as she brought the sword down and Tyson smiled and said, "You're good for a beginner."

"Thanks."

The both of them looked into each other's eyes and brought their faces closer until their lips connected. They held each other by their necks, and the boys by the window turned away from the sight.

"Ok, they didn't have to tell each other.", Kenny said.

"That's because they knew it from the start, Chief.", Kai said. "It's just another way of life we'll never find out."

They looked at Tyson and Hilary kissing, and they walked away from the window and left them alone.

(End Flashback)

'_Damn. I still have feelings for her.'_

Tyson shook his head and saw that Grandpa wasn't in the dojo. He grabbed his kendo blade from the wall and looked around. Grandpa Granger always did this and Tyson wasn't about to let the old man get him again. Tyson felt a quick breeze behind him and blocked his grandfather's hit. They swung their blades around for five minutes until Tyson swept his granddad off of his feet and got his blade into his face.

"Sorry, Grandpa. Not this time."

Grandpa stood up and placed his sword inside his holster and bowed towards him.

"Tyson, you're getting better nowadays. You may become the youngest kendo master in the world with your concentration, if you keep it up."

Tyson sat down on the couch and Grandpa Granger walked out of the room. He was humming a song that sounded like a bird would sing it. Tyson grabbed the phone and dialed Hilary's phone number, but he got the busy signal five times. After the sixth time, he hung up the phone and grunted in frustration.

"I can't blame her. I'm not giving her enough time to be with me."

A few minutes passed before the phone rang. Tyson picked it up, hoping it was Hilary, but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Tyson, it's Kenny."

"Hey, what's up?"

Kenny hesitated for a moment and said, "Tyson…it…it's about Hilary. She's at the hospital."

Tyson's life shook when he heard Kenny speak. The pictures came back to him, but like a slideshow this time. He ran his hand through his hair and stood quietly for about a minute.

♪ When the feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. ♪

♪ But you know, you gotta let go. ♪

♪ Cause the party just ain't jumpin like it used to. ♪

♪ Even though this will bruise you. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

♪ Deep down, I know it ain't the best for you. ♪

♪ I hate the thought of you being with someone else. ♪

♪ I don't hope that it's over. I don't hope it's through. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

"What…what happened?"

"A car jumped the curb she stood on. She tried getting out of the way, but it was too late."

Tyson's voice panicked and said, "Where…what hospital is she in?"

"St. Francis Hospital, fifth floor, room 562."

"Ok, I'm on the way. Where are the others?"

"They're right here with me."

"All right. Bye."

Tyson slammed down the phone and grabbed his coat. As he ran out the door, he remembered a bouquet of flowers he brought, but he never gave them to Hilary. He ran back to his room and grabbed the bouquet. Outside, he ran down the sidewalk and ran hesitantly down towards Central Bey City towards the St. Francis Hospital. The pictures flew even faster as he ran, and he almost slipped on the sidewalk.

'_There's nothing to stop me from getting to you, Hilary. I…I still love you_.', Tyson thought.

He ran inside the hallway and he slipped on the floor landing on his back. He grunted as people lifted him up, but he kept on running towards the elevators. He reached the elevators, but an 'Out Of Order' sign was placed on the doors.

"Dang! Now what?"

He spotted the staircase door, and he opened it. The stairs wound up around the square room and Tyson started running up the staircase. He started getting tired after the sixth case, but he finally reached the right door and opened it. Doctors and nurses looked at the young boy and Tyson looked for the right room. He ran down the hall and ran past the reception desk where the nurse yelled after him, but Tyson ignored him. He ran down the hall, looking for room 562.

"558…559…560…561…562!"

♪ I was twisted, cause one side of me, told me I needed to move on. ♪

♪ Yet inside I, wanna break down and cry. Oh, yeah. ♪

♪ I was twisted, cause one side of me, told me I needed to move on. ♪

♪ Yet inside I, wanna break down and cry, and die. ♪

♪ But somehow, I'm learning. ♪

♪ Tell me, girl, can you feel me burning? ♪

♪ Been sayin' to myself, that it won't be long. ♪

♪ I'm sorry, baby. I've done you wrong. ♪

♪ I'll be burning singing this song. ♪

Tyson reached the room and broke inside the room, surprising the whole team and Kenny. Hilary lay asleep on the bed, with machines hooked up to her body.

"Tyson! How did you get here?", Kenny asked.

"It doesn't matter, Chief. All that matters in Hilary right now."

Tyson walked over to Hilary's bedside and fell to his knees. As he knelt by her bedside, he stroked her hair with his hands.

"I…I don't believe this. I should've been there. I'm sorry about everything I did wrong."

"No, I should be sorry."

Tyson looked at Hilary and she was awake, smiling. The others ran over to the bed and crowded around the injured girl. They looked at her and smiled along with her.

"Hey, guys, can I have some alone time with Hilary?", Tyson asked.

Max shook his head and the boys left the room, and Tyson and Hilary were alone. Tyson pulled up a chair and sat by Hilary's bed, her hand still in his. After a while, Hilary spoke.

"Tyson, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I should've remembered how important things were to you."

"No, Hilary.", Tyson said. "Not everything's important to me. The only important thing I have is you."

Hilary's smile grew even brighter when Tyson said those last words. Her grip on Tyson hands was tighter than before and Hilary looked at Tyson in his eyes.

"Hilary, ever since the day we met, I…I had a crush on you. I just couldn't say it. That day in the garden…it, it changed everything."

"I know.", Hilary said. "I felt the same way, Tyson. I liked you, too." She hesitated for a moment and said, "You know, when that car almost hit me, something flashed into my head."

"What?", Tyson said.

"A life without you.", Hilary said.

♪ When the feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to. ♪

♪ But you know, you gotta let go. ♪

♪ Cause the party just ain't jumpin like it used to. ♪

♪ Even though this will bruise you. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

♪ Deep down, I know it ain't the best for you. ♪

♪ I hate the thought of you being with someone else. ♪

♪ I don't hope that it's over. I don't hope it's through. ♪

♪ Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn. ♪

Tyson sniffled and held back a tear in his eyes. Another tear from Tyson fell onto their hands. He turned around and grabbed a rose from the bouquet, and placed it on her nightshirt. She smiled and Tyson kissed her on the forehead.

"I imagined the same thing running over here.", he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Hil."

"Me neither, Tyson. Me neither."

(End)


End file.
